


Into the darkness

by Winter_Witch



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Much angst little happy, many tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: When a witch, Solstice brings Sonja back from the other side to help Selene and her family, things are thrown all out of whack, Sonja finding Lucien and convincing him that she really is alive and then finding out that Solstice herself is the child they lost when victor burned her in the sun. In other words, lots of twisted magic is at work, and it's up to Solstice to keep her family together and try to finally bring peace to the Lycans and vampires, once and for all. No matter the cost.





	1. Intro: darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+readers).



> So I got random inspiration for this.

Prologue

It was cold. Rainy, foggy, you name the nasty weather, it was there.

A woman in a black trench coat trudged through the rain towards an older abandoned warehouse.

A warehouse where supposedly vampires would drain their victims in mass amounts.

She snorted at the rumor and went inside, She knew the rumor wasn't true, she started it after all.

The things she had gone through to keep her whereabouts a secret. From her father... Her grandfather...

Neither of them knew she even existed. She took off her coat and tossed it to the side, revealing her stunning eyes.

One the darkest night and the other the most stunning blue.

"You're late," said a man in the corner of the room, he had a louisiana french accent. The woman sighed and brushed the midnight hair out of her face.

"Hush Trevor, I'm fine," she said, a slight scottish accent said.

"You know I worry for you," he said softly, coming over.

"I know," she chuckled, placing her bag on the rag tag couch they'd scavenged. She snuggled to her mate, Trevor, sleepy.

"I got it Trev, I got it, finally," she murmured. He smiled softly.

"Meaning things are about to escalate," he chuckled and she grinned in agreement.

"I can get my family back," she murmured.

"I'm proud of you Sol," Trevor murmured.

"I'm scared that if I bring her back it won't be the same, I mean, it's what I've dedicated my life to, what will I do after that?" she murmured.

Trevor sighed. "Cher, your mum loved you in your world, enough to start a war over ye she'll love you in this one and you'll get your dad back," he murmured. 

* * *

In an alternate universe, a long time ago Soja and Lucien escaped, they kept their child and named her solstice as she was born on the winter solstice.

But Victor, not one to accept defeat caught up with them, this time beinging a powerful witch with him.

He attacked in the night, though Sonja was awake, she couldn't alert Lucien in time before they shackled and collared him, Victor, hearing small whimpers from a bed in the cottage's corner, turned to see a small child, no more than seven on the bed, the most exquisite child, with one eye the bright blue and the other a deep midnight black.

He was enraged as he realized who the child had to be. He strode over to the bed.

"Leave her be Victor! She's only a child!" Lucien pleaded for his daughter's life.

"Please Father!" Sonja whimpered. Victor looked back to the beautiful little girl.

"Do you know who I am child?" He asked in a deep, rumbling voice. She nodded hesitantly.

"Your my grandfather," she said in a voice that was like a peal of bells. He picked her up gently and for a moment, Sonja had a flicker of hope.

"Take them outside," he ordered the guards and the hope disappeared. The sun was rising... 

"Father, please don't hurt her!" Sonja pleaded as they were drug outside.

The witch cast a spell on a bottle and shattered in on the ground. A portal opened from the remains of the bottle, "I will not kill her, but I am not cruel enough to make a child watch this," he said, dropping the girl into the portal.

"Mama! Papa!" she cried as she fell through.

"Solstice!" her parents cried for her. Sonja was tied to a post to wait on the sun and lucien was sealed in a stone tomb. 

This is where our story begins.

* * *

The young Solstice landed in front of an orphanage in modern times, crying for her mama and papa.

She was taken in, made friends with a young lycan hybrid like herself named Trevor.

They ran away together, Sol desperately trying to figure out a way to bring back her mother and free her father.

She went as far as to learn the art of witchcraft, but when an organisation started killing lycans and vampires alike, they were forced into hiding.

Sol, determined not to lose, found a spell that could use her blood to bring her mother back from the dead, but in this universe...

She had never been born so would her mother know her? Would her father accept her? 

It was a big risk, but one she had to take.

 

 


	2. spells and sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Sol's back story

_**Flashback, 18 years ago** _

Solstice's POV

 

* * *

 

I whimpered, terrified. The lights rushed passed as I stumbled around in the dark. Mama... Papa... Where am I?

I didn't think it could get any worse when it started pouring the rain.

I huddled up under some structure, shivering in the rain. I cried softly. I want my parents.

"Are you hurt little one?" I heard. I jumped and looked up tearfully. "It's alright I won't hurt you little one," the man murmured, gathered me in his arms.

He had thick and luscious chin length hair and the deepest chocolate eyes. He carried me inside a dry place.

"It's alright little one," he murmured.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"My name is Trevor," he murmured. I looked around the room, it was odd, nothing I knew.

"You need to feed," he sighed and I licked my lps at the thought. The thought of another's blood filling me, warming me up.

"Stay here, I'll bring you dinner," he said. I want mama and papa... My world changed so drastically, my grandfather threw me through a portal away from mama and papa... 

I have to get home...

* * *

**_ End  Flashback! _ **

Trevor's POV

* * *

 

I sighed as I looked down at my lover, asleep in my arms.

Ever since I found her all those years ago all she's wanted was to find her family.

But I'm scared now that she actually has a chance, she'll leave me.

I know my fears are more than likely silly, ridiculous, she might say but she's all I've ever had.

Soon we will have a great, bloody battle on our hands. 

Her father lives here but she can't risk finding him yet for fear of risking her plan. I need her so much.

She's what brought my life together. Made me who I am... 

"Your brooding again," I heard her mutter without opening her eyes, smiling softly.

"Am not," I grumbled under my breath, running a hand through her midnight silk hair.

"Yes you are," she said firmly, sure of herself. "Besides, you know I can hear it."

I sighed and leaned down to kiss her head. "...I'm not going to leave you Trevor, no matter what happens," she whispered.

"How can you say that really? And mean it? Sol... All You've ever wanted is your family back, I get it, I'm a poor substitute, but... I... Sol I don't want to lose you," I whispered, clutching her to me. "My sweet beautiful Solstice," I murmured to her lovingly.

"Hmmm, keep talking," she teased and I barked out a laugh.

"Who I love with every fiber of my being, my angel and my queen whom I will do my best to protect throughout our eternity," I chuckled.

She giggled softly, the bell like sound making me grin.

"Trevor... Will you sing for me?" she murmured sleepily.

"Of course my darling, I murmured,  studying her beauty in the dying firelight.

I sang her to sleep that night as I have for the past eighteen years, her snug and safe in my arms.

"Sleep well Mon Cher."


	3. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip to Eve's POv for a bit as Solstice helps her escape and free her mother Selene.

Eve's POV

* * *

 

I woke that morning with an odd feeling, something was different.

Evon came in with my food like normal, the woman had raised me from birth.

But she's not my mother.

I heard them talking.

My mother is in the other room.

"Thank you Evon," I said. and the woman smirked.

"I'm not Evon. My name is Solstice, I'm going to get you and your parents out of here," the woman smiled, her face changing.

I was shocked. She grinned.

"Now when I leave this room, I want you to leap at that camera. I promise that you can," she murmured.

I nodded barely.

She smiled and stood, walking out.

I can do this... Right? I have to.

For mom...Dad...

I jumped at the camera, ripping it from the wall and I ran out the still open door to the next room.

I watched as the woman hit some buttons on a control panel. 

"Hide, quickly," she commanded. I did so and watched as the gaurds ran past, seeing nothing in here, they went on, searching fo me. 

I won't go back in there.

Never again.

 

* * *

 

**Sorry it's so short!**


	4. Selene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to: Tonight Alive, Wasting Away

A van screeched to a stop right in front of me and the little girl, hitting the Lycian.

"Get in the back," an exquisite woman ordered. 

Seeing no other option I got in the passenger seat as the girl got in the back of the van.

She drove through lanes of traffic, breaking at least ten traffic laws.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I know you want answers and you'll have them presently," she said, screeching to a stop at an alley a man on her side of the van.

"Get in the back," she ordered. 

The man grinned good naturedly and went to do as she said. 

She sped miles and miles out until we reached a warehouse. She and the man jumped out.

"Call David and start packing up, we leave in an hour," she ordered and he did as she said without question and she turned to the girl and I.

"Now as sure as I am that you both have questions for and about me and each other, I promise as soon as we get back on the road I will answer all of them. But there are people after us, all of us and right now the smartest thing to do is work together and hightail it out of here. I can't be caught. To much rides on this," she said, cutting off anything I might have said.

I nodded stiffly and helped her put things in the back of the van, a very old chest, one like I might have found at the manor, and a refrigerator of blood bags.

Once we had that inside, she tossed me a blood bag.

"You need to feed. We all need to be at top strength for what's coming," she said.

I ripped open the top and drained it.  

Who are these people?

Where's Michael?

And more importantly, who is this little girl and why can I see through her eyes as though she were Michael?


	5. Autor's note!

Okay guys, I am so sorry it's so long between updates, but I am planning on updating all my works before Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> What you think?


End file.
